


Shiver

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Modern AU. Monty tries to help a sick Percy feel better.





	Shiver

Until one became independent, they didn’t really think about expenses like heat, assuming they just came with the house. At least, that’s how Monty had seen it until he officially decided to stop talking to his parents, financial consequences be damned. While the effect on his mental health made it worth it, it was a rude reality check when the bills came. The income of a grad student and two part time job made things tight and if keeping the heat at just colder than comfortable was what they had to do, they suffered through it.

Monty came in after work, taking off his scarf and then putting it back on when he felt the chill of the apartment. The room was empty and Monty scrunched his face up in confusion. Felicity still being out wasn’t surprising, but Percy should have been home by now.

“Baby? Where are you?”

“In here,” came Percy’s voice from the bedroom. 

Monty could tell that he didn’t sound quite right and he moved faster, worried that Percy was going to seize soon. There was nothing he could do, but he didn’t want Percy to be alone if it did happen.

He walked into the bedroom to find Percy burrowed in the blankets. “Darling? Are you okay?”

Percy poked his head out. “Hey…’m fine.”

Monty crawled in next to him. “You’re shaking...and you’re burning up.”

“Just a cold...I’ll be fine.”

Monty frowned, cursing the post-it note on the thermostat that threatened death by Felicity if it was turned up. He pressed his lips to Percy’s forehead before drawing back and brushing his hair back from where it was sticking to his forehead. “Have you eaten anything?”

Percy shook his head. “It’s cold out there.”

“I know darling…” Monty scrambled for anything he could do to make this better, trying not to panic. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Percy nodded and Monty’s heart broke at the sight of Percy curling into the spot he left behind.

He returned after a few minutes with a bowl of soup. It was just Campbell’s, but it was the best Monty could do. He helped Percy sit up and watched as Percy ate a few spoonfuls before placing the bowl off to the side. Percy laid back again and Monty crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

“You’ll get sick…” Percy protested, but Monty shushed him.

“I know you’ll take care of me if I do.”

Percy managed a laugh. “You’re so dramatic when you’re sick. I’m definitely getting the worse deal.”

“Hey!” Monty protested, but he couldn’t muster that much offense. He nuzzled against Percy’s hair and accepted his fate. For now, he was happy to imagine soaking up some of Percy’s sickness. It was the least he could do.


End file.
